1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to repair of gas turbine engine components.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is known, various components of a gas turbine engine can degrade over time. By way of example, components that are used to direct the flow of gas through the gas turbine engine can become abraded. Additionally, components can crack due to thermal cycle fatigue or oxidation, for example. Such degraded components typically are repaired by application of plasma spray, weld repair or plating. However, it is oftentimes difficult to repair such components because the cracks can extend along both planar and non-planar surfaces of the components.